Blood Valentine
by Koruru Natsume V
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti akan hal valentine. Sebagaimana mestinya aku dapat mencintai orang lain. Tetapi, hati ku menolak untuk itu. Hari valentine yang menyedihkan, kisah asmara ku yang terlarang.
1. Chapter 1

BLOOD VALENTINE

Summary:

Aku tidak mengerti akan hal valentine.

Sebagaimana mestinya aku dapat mencintai orang lain. Tetapi, hati ku menolak untuk itu.

Hari valentine yang menyedihkan, kisah asmara ku yang terlarang

Dislaimer © Atsuko Kanase, Takeshi Mizuna,

Udajo

Genre:

Romance/Hurt-Comfort

Story:

Chapter 1-2

Warning:

Yaoi, Straight, OOC, AU, TYPOS, Darkfict

EYD berantakan, alur gaje, dan sebagainya.

Catatan kecil:

Mungkin ini cerita tidak sesuai

dengan genrenya. Habis, saya bingung nentuin

genre yang pas sesuai dengan judulnya.

Don't you like it

Don't you read it

Please Enjoying ;)

* * *

Chapter I

.

.

.

.

Di hari valentine, dimana seseorang dapat saling bertukar kasih dengan orang lain, membagi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang kepada orang yang mereka cintai. Di hari Valentine yang identik dengan sebuah bunga mawar merah dan coklat, tidak luput juga dengan sepucuk surat yang bertema cinta dan kerinduan.

Aku hanya duduk sendirian di bangku taman ini. Malam yang kelam dan gelap. Lampu taman yang menjulang keatas menerangi di sekitar tempat ku.

Suara jangkrik-jangkrik dan burung gagak terdengar jelas saat malam ini. Udara semakin dingin dan menusuk ku.

Mata ku tertuju kepada orang-orang disana. Banyak sepasang kekasih yang terlihat begitu mesra dan sweet. Aku jadi iri. Benak ku berkata.

Dimana para lelaki memberikan sebuah bunga dan coklat kepada para perempuan, pacarnya.

Saling memberikan cinta kasih sesama pasangannya, dan ciuman hangat.

Ooh... tidak! Aku ingin sekali seperti mereka. Gumam ku sambil meremas-remas bunga mawar.

Coklat yang ku buat dengan darah ku sendiri, tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kekasih ku, Fuuto.

Kenapa malam ini kau tidak bersama ku? Dimana kau berada Fuuto? Beritau aku dan bisiklah aku. Aku begitu kesepian sekali. Tepat dimana hari valentine dan malam-malam yang penuh akan cinta dan rasa sayang, dimana malam yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan berbagi cerita, kau tidak hadir disisi ku.

Aku ingin sekali kau ada dihadapan ku. Memberikan pelukan hangat dari mu untuk ku, memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir ku. Aku ingin sekali kau membelai ku dengan lembut. Tangan halus mu terasa nyaman sekali bila kau menyentuhku.

Kau membuat diri ku seakan-akan tenggelam kedasar lautan kenikmatan bercinta yang kau berikan pada ku.

Aku benar-benar menyukai mu Fuuto. Walau kau memang adik angkat ku, tapi kau begitu berbeda dimata ku. Aku melihat mu sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan adik ku.

Namun, disaat moment terindah seperti ini, kau tidak ada bersama ku.

Aku merasakan hari valentine seakan-akan membuat aku tersakiti. Hari valentine yang kelam. Membuat aku ingin menyakiti seseorang. Hari valentine dimana aku ingin sekali berbagi rasa penderitaan, jeritan dan kesakitan pada mereka.

Aku ingin sekali melihat mereka tersakiti. Aku tidak mau mereka dalam posisi yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin mereka dapat merasakan apanya yang kurasakan. Bagi ku valentine adalah hari dimana penuh dengan kesedihan.

Beginning the Story

Kamis, 11 Februari 2014

Pukul 7.00 am

"AAAHHH...!" aku berteriak keras-keras. Secepat mungkin aku terbangun dari ranjang ku.

Mata ku langsung terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang menatap ku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Fu-Fuuto...?" gagap ku saat aku terkejut melihat kehadiran Fuuto di kamar ku.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Kau mimpi buruk Louis-nii?" tanya nya cemas

"Ti-tidak. A-aku cuma...," saking malunya bertatapan dengan Fuuto, membuat aku speechless dan bicara tergagap-gagap. Bagaimana tidak, pikiran ku cepat sekali teringat oleh mimpi semalam. Benar-benar...

"Louis-nii kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah ku. Sekejap aku menjadi tambah kaku dan grogi. Rasanya aku tidak mau lagi ditatap lebih dekat olehnya, karena itu akan membuat aku jatuh pingsan.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab ku sambil menggubrisnya. Aku mencoba menegakan kaki ku yang terasa lemas ini, setelah itu aku berjalan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Fuuto dibelakang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Fuuto yang suaranya terdengar mencemaskan

"Aku mau kekamar mandi dulu" jawab ku parau. Tak sedikit pun aku menoleh kebelakang, pasti aku yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika aku melihatnya. Membuat aku malu setengah mati dan membuat wajah putih ku bersinar merah merona, layaknya bagaikan buah strawberry.

"Kamar mandi mu kan didalam, ngapain kau mesti keluar jauh-jauh mencari kamar mandi?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung" jawab ku linglung

Aku berjalan menuju koridor. Tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat dikuncir kesamping, entah seperti apa itu bentuknya dan dengan dihiasi jepitan sebuah pita merah di rambutnya.

"Ema...?" gumam ku sesaat mata ku tertuju pada mata coklatnya.

"Louis-san, selamat pagi" sapanya ramah dengan memberikan senyuman khas nya pada ku. Aku pun membalasnya memberikan senyuman khas ku juga.

"Pagi juga Chi-chan" kata ku

Hendak kami sedang sedikit-sedikit mengobrol, Fuuto menghampiri kami, dan dengan cepatnya ia langsung memeluk Ema dari samping.

"Pagi gadis cantik. Aku sudah menanti begitu lama melihat wajah manis mu bersinar di pagi ini, betul begitu kan, Ema-neechan?" katanya berseru

.

.

DROPPED

.

.

Aku langsung down, dan mood ku semakin menurun drastis. Melihat secara langsung aksi Fuuto yang tiba-tiba agresif pada Ema, sekejap membuat perasaan ku benar-benar kecewa.

Tapi aku tidak boleh cemburu. Kau tidak boleh cemburu Louis. Kau tertinggi dari mereka. Seharunya kau bersyukur memiliki adik laki-laki seperti Fuuto yang peduli pada adik perempuannya. Kau tidak boleh marah Louis.

Pagi ini, kau harus menunjukan senyuman keceriaan mu pada mereka. Aku bergumam.

"Ngh... lepaskan aku Fuu-chan" lirih Ema yang merasa risih akibat perlakuan Fuuto pada nya.

Sesekali pemuda manis itu menghela napas dan segera melepaskan Ema dari nya.

Aku sedikit lega karena aku harus berterimakasih pada Ema yang merelakan dirinya untuk tidak lumer dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Aku cuma diam membisu ditempat saja, sambil menyaksikan kisah percintaan antara kakak dengan adik angkatnya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Karena itu, posisi ku juga sama seperti Ema. Aku tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengannya.

Begitu juga dengan Ema.

Tangan ku membelai rambut coklat gadis itu dengan lembut sambil diiringi senyuman tulus ku.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk hari ini Chi-chan."

"Terimakasih Louis-san."

"Hey! Baru pagi jangan buat mata ku sakit."

Fuuto tampaknya menggerutu melihat aksi ku yang sedikit membuatnya cemburu. Tapi dia tidak tau saja, sebenarnya seseorang yang sangat ku kagumi adalah Fuuto sendiri. Dan bahkan aku kurang tertarik pada Ema. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa menyukai perempuan.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan sedikit pun adik ku menyadari bahwa kakak laki-lakinya sendiri menyukainya. Pasti sudah beranggapan dengan mudah, Fuuto bakal jijik pada ku, dan melabelkan aku adalah seorang kakak yang kelainan jiwa 'sakit'. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Tanpa melontarkan kata-kata lagi, aku segera meninggalkan mereka berdua ditempat. Rasanya begitu indah, jika aku berada diposisi Ema yang selalu dimanjakan Fuuto.

Astaga aku sudah berpikir apa sih. Kenapa pikiran ku jadi gila begini. Jangan sampai pikiran ku dibutakan oleh namanya cinta/rasa suka. Gumam ku menggerutu sambil memukul-mukul kepala ku.

Pukul 8.00 am

Setelah beres aku merapihkan kamar ku, memanjakan diri ku berluluran, berendam di bathub dan memandikan diri ku dengan sabun aroma Twilight yang khas selalu biasa dipakai Bella Swan(Maksud lho O.o), dan mempercantik penampilan ku agar dapat menarik perhatian para abang-abang seme ku. Aku lalu bergegas kelantai bawah menuju ruang makan. Dan ikut menyertakan diri ku hadir dalam acara sarapan pagi bersama keluarga.

Sesekali hidung ku mencium bau masakan yang sedap. "Hmm..." aku mengendus-ngendus bau masakan itu sampai melekat kedalam indra penciuman ku.

Aku sudah rindu dengan aroma masakan khas buatan Ukyo-niisan. Masakannya memang paling enak dan nikmat. Sampai-sampai aku jadi ketagihan.

Well, ternyata di ruang makan sudah berkumpul semua. Hanya saja si pria berambut orange, dan bertindik itu tidak hadir disaat acara makan pagi keluarga. Tidak lain adalah Natsume.

Aku sungguh rindu dengan keluarga seperti ini. Berkumpul bersama, dan saling membagi tawa dan cerita antar sesama anggota keluarga.

Terlebih lagi mata ku tertuju pada Fuuto yang duduk paling ujung sebelah kanan, barisan Hikaru.

"Pagi Lou-chan" sahut Wataru menyambut ku dengan ria.

Sekejap mood ku menjadi lebih baik saat aku melihat ekspressi wajahnya yang ditampilkan pada ku. Aku sungguh senang dan terhibur sekali melihatnya.

"Pagi juga adik kecil yang manis." balas ku sambil mengecup pipinya.

"Wahh... akhirnya kita bisa seperti ini lagi ya. Jadi rindu kenangan dulu." gumam Masaomi sambil menyeruput secangkir teh.

Mulutnya tersenyum manis setelah menegukan air teh hangat itu kedalam mulutnya. Wajahnya yang ramah dan murah senyum, sifatnya baik dan penolong kepada siapapun dan ia begitu lengket sekali pada adik bungsunya, Wataru.

Pria dewasa berambut coklat muda yang bekerja sebagai dokter anak itu tampil memukau. Hati ku tersontak untuk memanggilnya sekali saja.

"Aku senang bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini, bukan begitu Masaomi?" tanya Ukyo berseru sambil melemparkan senyumannya pada Masaomi.

"Ya... lebih senangnya lagi bila kehadiran ibu dan ayah berkumpul bersama kami."

Pria berkarismatik berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan. Mengiyakan atas pernyataan sang abang tetuanya itu yang usianya diatas 2 tahun darinya.

"Senang...?" seseorang bergumam dari sebrang ku.

"Bagaimana konser musik kalian kemarin malam?" tanya sang kakak Hikaru yang terlihat peduli kepada kedua adik kembar nya.

Pria kembaran Azusa menjawab cepat sebelum Azusa menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sungguh mempesona. Kami sangat senang, karena malam kemarin banyak fans yang sungguh kagum melihat kami tampil. Usai konser selesai, para fans kami juga meminta foto bareng bersama kami. Itu sungguh menakjubkan!?"

"Benarkah begitu?" jeda sejenak Hikaru terkejut. Ia menatap kedua adik kembarannya begitu sendu."Aku turut bersuka cita mendengarnya. Semoga karir kalian tetap bertahan OK. Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian."

"Terimakasih banyak." balas Azusa ramah.

Kakaknya hanya menganggukan kepala saja tanpa memberikan tanggapan lagi. Ia kemudian melanjutkan lagi menyanyap sarapannya.

Mereka melahap semua santapan dimeja hidangan ini.

Sarapan pagi dengan Waffle dan Pancake Apple.

Padahal tadi aku mencium aroma masakan, kok hidangannya begini. Mungkin Ukyo-niisan membuatkan makanan untuk jam makan siang nanti.

Baiklah. Aku melahap potongan waffles itu secara perlahan kedalam mulut ku. Sungguh tidak biasa.

Walaupun begitu, mata ku masih sibuk-sibuk memperhatikan satu persatu wajah mereka. Aku melihat Subaru yang sedang mencoba mengunyah waffle yang berukuran besar didalam mulutnya. Tetapi, kedua iris abu nya menatapi Ema disebrang yang tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Subaru duduk.

Begitu juga Kaname yang sibuk menggodai Ema. Memintanya untuk menyuapi sepotong pancake pada pria biksu mesum itu. Sungguh tidak senonoh.

Yusuke dan Fuuto pun sama-sama sibuk memandangi Ema. Matanya seolah-olah mencari kedua mata coklat Ema agar dapat saling bertatapan dan dan sedikit mencuri perhatian Ema. "Kalian sungguh berotak genius," gumam ku dalam batin

"Pagi yang cerah hari ini, benarkah begitu Ema-chan?" sapa Tsubaki

"Haha ya ya. Pagi yang benar-benar cerah."

"Chi-chan, apakah kau mengizinkan aku untuk menata rambut mu?" tanya ku enteng

"Hah?" Ema tersontak kaget ketika aku menawarinya, kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat pada ku.

Tetapi setelah aku berkata itu, aku mendengar ada diantara salah satu mereka menggerutu.

"Untuk apa kau menata rambutnya? Bagaimana pun juga, Ema tetap terlihat cantik kok. Dan aku menyukai model Ema seperti ini?!"

Sejenak aku terdiam atas komentarnya. Well, ternyata Fuuto tidak mengizinkan aku sedikit pun menyentuh Ema. Dia akan merasa cemburu jika aku berdekat-dekatan dengannya.

Padahal semua yang ku lakukan tadi hanya bertujuan untuk mengukur seberapa sukanya Fuuto pada Ema. Dan itu sangat jelas. Dia benar-benar menyukai Ema.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar aku dapat mencuri sedikit perhatiannya untuk ku. Apa aku terlihat sebagai kakak yang sedang sakit, atau kakak yang egois, dan mau enaknya sendiri. Tapi perasaan ku ini tidak bisa ditutupi. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku ingin sekali memiliki Fuuto.

Apakah aku harus bersabar, atau aku memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. Kupikir ide terakhir itu cukup baik. Ya akan ku coba jika aku mampu.

.

.

.

Matahari kembali mencorot begitu terang dan cahaya menembus dari jendela-jendela. Aku duduk melamun di sofa berwarna merah. Pikiran ku sedang melayang dan entah kemana perginya.

Membiarkan aku tenggelam dalam lamunan ku dan membiarkan aku terbawa dalam arus khayalan ku.

Angin meniup melalui celah-celah lubang angin, dan itu membuat aku sedikit gemetaran. Suasana rumah kembali sepi seperti biasa. Tak ada Subaru, Hikaru, Masaomi, Ukyo, dan kedua kembaran disini. Mereka menjalani kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Yusuke dan Ema-chan pun belum pulang sekolah. Padahal bila ku tengok jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.01 pm

Saat keadaan ku telah lumer dalam lamunan ku, suara bantingan pintu terdengar keras dari arah sana. Membuat suasana kesunyiaan ditempat ini telah pecah akibat suara bisingan yang tercipta.

Mata ku menatap lekat-lekat kearah ambang pintu lift disana, seakan-akan aku ingin tau siapa orang yang membantingkan pintunya.

"Fuuto...?" gumam ku saat kehadirannya terlihat oleh ku.

Raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesal, dan marah benar-benar jelas sekali. Benak ku berkata."Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?"

"Fuuto, tumben kau pulang cepat?" sahut ku manis, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau menceritakan pada ku?"

Fuuto melirik tajam kearah ku. Tatapan yang sungguh terkesan tidak bersahabat itu, tatapan dingin dan tidak enak dilihat, sedikit membuat hati ku teriris.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan sok peduli?!" jawabnya ketus

"Dimana-mana sifat seorang kakak memang harus peduli pada adiknya. Kalau memang seorang kakak mengabaikan adiknya, berarti ia tak sayang adiknya."

"Masalah mu apa sih dengan ku?" Jawabnya sewot. Fuuto segera beralih ke sofa merah sebrang ku dan bersandar dirinya diatas sofa.

Sesekali aku mencoba me-rilex-kan perasaan ku agar tetap tenang dan tidak menimbulkan kesan permusuhan sesama keluarga.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Padahal saat ini jantung ku entah kenapa berdegup kencang. Karena kehadiran Fuuto ada bersama ku, aku nyaris gugup dan grogi. Lalu aku duduk disebelahnya.

Aku ingin mencoba menciptakan suasana persahabatan yang baik dengannya. Aku akan membuat Fuuto merasa nyaman bila didekat ku.

"Ceritakan saja apa masalah mu, siapa tau aku bisa membantu mu?"

Dia menoleh kearah ku dengan heran, "Maksud mu?"

"Ti-tidak maksud ku, aku cuma mau membuat mu bisa nyaman berada didekat ku." kata ku sedikit speechless. Aku menundukan kepala kepala ku dan membiarkan rambut pirang ku menutupi sebagian wajah ku.

"Membuat aku merasa nyaman didekat mu? Sungguh terimakasih banyak." katanya, "Aku senang mendengarnya. Karena baru kali ini ada seorang kakak cuma seperti mu yang baru pertama kali berkata seperti itu pada ku."

"Aku yakin semua kakak mu pasti berkata seperti itu. Mungkin kau baru menyadarinya."

"Tidak, aku serius." Fuuto tiba-tiba menatap ku lekat-lekat. Dia beralih duduk dan perlahan mendekati ku.

Sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya mendekat kearah ku, matanya masih menatap ku begitu dalam. "Ada apa sih? Jangan membuat aku mati rasa dong!" gumam ku dalam batin.

Aku mencoba menggubrisnya agar dia menjauhi jarak dengan ku. Tetapi, aku terlalu malu untuk memberontak.

"Wajah mu memerah. Manis sekali bila ku lihat sedekat ini." katanya sambil tersenyum genit

"Aapa yang kau bicarakan?" Aku membuangkan wajah ku darinya

"Kulit mu yang berwarna putih pucat, terlihat sekali saat merah merona dipipi mu. Kau malu menatap ku, Louis-nii?"

.

.

DHEG

.

.

Jantung ku seperti di kagetkan oleh sengatan listrik. Rasanya aku mau pingsan. Mata ku sepertinya tidak tahan ingin menutup dari penglihatannya.

Hal seperti inilah yang ku inginkan. Tetapi bila ku ingat-ingat lagi, Fuuto tidak mungkin menyukai ku.

"Maafkan aku jika aku sudah kasar pada mu."

"Maaf? Kau tak perlu minta maaf pada ku Fuu-chan." balas ku tersenyum

"Sudahlah jangan pandai menyembunyikan perasaan mu." katanya sewot sambil memicingkan mata

Aku kembali down ketika nada bicaranya yang sedikit kurang bersahabat di telinga ku.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan meninggalkan aku diruang TV.

Dia memasuki kamarnya dan setelah itu aku mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang terdengar keras. Ku pikir Fuuto pelakunya.

Entah mengapa perasaan ku tersakiti lagi. Padahal hanya karena cara bicaranya itu. Sudahlah~tak perlu aku masukan ke hati.

.

.

Pukul 11.13 pm

Sudah sedikit jam tengah malam tiba, suasana rumah kembali sepi dan hening.

Semua orang telah tertidur dan jiwanya sedang melayang entah kemana. Mungkin mereka sedang bermimpi. Benak ku berkata.

Seharusnya jam segini mata ku sudah istirahat, akan tetapi aku ingin sekali melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam sendirian.

Sambil diselimuti angin yang begitu dingin dan sesekali membuat tubuh ku mengigil kedinginan. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Karena malam ini saatnya aku mengkhayal.

Perasaan ku semakin tersiksa jika aku terus menerus memikirkan Fuuto. Aku merasa hidup ku tidak menjadi lebih baik atau menyenangkan. Aku ingin sekali melupakan Fuuto dari pikirkan ku dan menguatkan prinsip ku bahwa Fuuto bukanlah objek sebagai pacar ku. TIDAK!

Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Sebagaimana pun juga aku akan berusaha menguburkan perasaan ku ini padanya. Sudah begitu lama aku menyukainya. Tetapi aku selalu gagal melupakannya.

Karena aku memiliki perasaan yang berbeda terhadapnya. Jujur~aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Sesekali air mata ku menetes. Jangan menangis dasar bodoh. Gumam ku menggerutu ku.

Dari pada berlama-lama aku mengkhayal, lebih baik aku secepat mungkin tidur dan pergi menuju dimensi mimpi ku.

.

.

Jumat, 12 Februari 2014

Pukul 8.00 am

Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Akan tetapi langkah ku terhenti seketika saat ada seseorang menghalangi jalan ku. Mata ku menatap kebawah dengan lesu.

"Jangan menunduk, nanti kau menabrak sesuatu."

Aku menyadari suara itu tanpa aku melirik kearahnya. Tidak lain yang berbicara itu adalah Fuuto. Sesekali aku mencoba mengerjap untuk melihatnya sebentar.

Tapi aku takut perasaan ku timbul lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak melihat wajahnya.

Aku mencoba memalingkan wajah ku dari hadapannya.

Aku berjalan melewati tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannya. Setelah itu aku pura-pura sibuk didapur agar pandangan ku tidak teralih pada Fuuto.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Fuuto polos

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab ku tanpa menatap wajahnya

"Pagi yang cukup cerah bukan?" katanya, "Seharusnya kau bisa lebih tersenyum manis didepan adiknya."

"..." aku memilih untuk diam. Sedikit mata ku sesekali melirik kearah adik ku, dia lalu pergi menuju ruang TV dan berkumpul-kumpul bersama yang lainnya.

Astaga. Apa yang sudah kulakukan. Seharunya aku tampil bersahabat didepannya. Kenapa baru pagi aku sudah membuat kesalahan. Tapi itu semua ada tujuan. Aku tidak ingin perasaan ku timbul lagi cuma karena berhadapan dengannya.

Sungguh berat. Bagaimana pun juga aku akan berusaha sebisa ku mungkin. Menghindar darinya untuk berberapa saat. Aku berpaling pada westafel dan membiarkan keran air menyala.

Sejenak aku melamun lagi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Masaomi..." lirih ku

"Wajah mu pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas

"Ti~tidak." aku membuangkan wajah ku dari tatapan Masamoi, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ngh? Begitu? Baiklah. Jika memang kondisi mu sedang tidak enak, beritau aku OK." katanya

"Ya. Terimakasih Masaomi."

Kau sungguh perhatian pada ku. Terimakasih sudah memperdulikan aku.

Pukul 11.41 am

Aku memutuskan untuk menyendiri dihalaman luar. Duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang dekat dengan kolam ikan, sambil menatap bunga-bunga didepan ku.

Ku pejamkan kedua mata ku sekejap. Aku ingin sekali merasakan ketenangan. Tetapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama, seseorang sedang berjalan kemari.

Suara langkahan kakinya terdengar jelas saat rumput-rumput tampak berisik.

"Louis-nii?"

Itu suara Fuuto. Untuk apa dia kemari? Untuk apa dia menemui ku? Sekejap perasaan ku menjadi bimbang tidak puguh.

Aku merasa diri ku seperti seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu dan itu tidak mau pergi.

"Kau menyendiri lagi? Padahal didalam kan sedang acara kumpul keluarga. Kau benar-benar tidak setia." Fuuto mendengus sebal

"Ti~tidak maksud ku bukan itu, tapi...?"

Dengan cepat Fuuto memotong kalimat ku, ia spontan menjawab.

"Lalu apa lagi? Ternyata kau hobi menyendiri ya."

"Tidak Fuu-chan. Hobi ku tidak seperti itu. Aku terkadang membutuhkan tempat aku bersendiri, itu semua karena aku ingin menenangkan pikiran ku saja."

"Aku tau kau berbohong," tukas Fuuto, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Me~memikirikan apa? Ma~maksud mu?" kata ku sambil mendecak-decak.

"Kau kan sering melamun, pasti dari lamunan mu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan. Kalau aku adalah adik yang setia, bolehkah kau menceritakan apa yang kau pikirkan pada ku?

Mata ku sekejap terbelalak. Sesekali detak jantung ku berdegup kencang dan hampir mau berhenti. Bagaimana tidak, Fuuto tiba-tiba menanyakan seperti itu.

Sebenarnya sudah berapa kali sih aku gagal untuk menjauhi darinya. Lagi-lagi perasaan ku timbul lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu." saat itu juga aku meninggalkan Fuuto. Sedemikian cepatnya langkahan kaki ku masuk kedalam, mencoba diri ku tidak terlihat lagi olehnya disitu.

"Louis-nii?"

Fuuto memanggil ku. Sejak kapan dia mau sekali memanggil ku. Aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Aku berusaha telinga ku untuk tidak mendengarnya, akan tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang berada dihadapan ku dan aku tertabrak.

Alhasil aku berdiam dulu dalam berberapa saat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tsubaki

"Tidak ada apa-apa." aku pun meninggalkan Tsubaki. Karena aku takut Tsubaki bertanya yang tidak-tidak pada ku. Aku terlalu cemas akan hal itu.

Dengan terburu-buru aku secepat mungkin masuk lift. Setelah didalam aku menyandarkan diri didinding, dan jari-jari ku menekan tombol F3.

Sebelum pintu tertutup, Masaomi secepat kilat masuk kedalam. Aku sedikit merasa canggung saat berduaan dengannya di lift.

Aku membiarkan mulut ku membisu. Tubuh ku tiba-tiba menjadi gemetaran seperti ini, apa karena kehadiran Masaomi disebelah ku. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Gumam ku.

Keramahan yang terlukis jelas diwajahnya, kedua matanya yang sendu, bibirnya yang tipis terkesan lembut dan sedikit besah. Aku bisa menebak rasa perisa manis di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" tanyanya

Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah ku dari Masaomi, dengan menutup wajah ku oleh rambut ku.

Aku meneguk ludah dalam sekali, dan mencengkram kuat-kuat dinding lift. "Kau jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Ku mohon Masaomi." gumam ku. Aku tidak berani tengok kearahnya.

"Louis?" sahutnya lagi yang suaranya terdengar basah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sepertinya kau sedang sakit, apa kau perlu aku membawakan obat untuk mu?"

"Ti~tidak perlu Masao-nii, a~aku tidak sakit kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu cemas."

"Bicara mu tergagap-gagap, tidak seperti biasanya kau berbicara seperti itu pada ku."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Masao-nii." kata ku sambil melemparkan senyuman kearahnya.

Masaomi melongo sekejap. Ya mungkin dia kaget karena aku tiba-tiba minta maaf padanya, padahal alasannya belum tentu jelas.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, aku cepat-cepat keluar dari lift tanpa menghardik Masaomi.

Dan aku melangkahkan kaki ku memasuki kamar ku.

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba.

Aku tidak memutuskan untuk hadir dalam acara makan malam keluarga. Bukan karena aku tidak setia, tetapi aku bakal salting berada dihadapan Masaomi dan Fuuto. Aku malu hal itu terjadi.

Dan aku takut mereka menyadari kalau aku menyukai mereka.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyendiri didalam kamar saja. Menghindar dari segala perbincangan yang menyimpang.

.

.

"Louis-nii?"

Sepertinya ada seseorang memanggil ku dari belakang. Aku terhentak berhenti melangkah. Membiarkan diri ku terpaku di koridor dan membiarkan telinga ku untuk mendengar panggilannya.

"Fuuto..." gumam ku sesaat mata ku tertuju padanya.

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Fuu-chan" aku tidak banyak mengomentari pertanyaannya, saat itu juga aku pun langsung menghindar darinya, pergi dari hadapannya.

Tetapi, hendak aku berjalan dan mengabaikannya, dia seakan-akan menatap ku keheranan dan ia pun menyahut ku.

"Pura-pura tidak melihat, mengabaikan pertanyaan ku, dan kau menghindar dari ku." katanya

Aku bisa memprediksi suara perkataanya. Nadanya agak sedikit ketus dan dingin, apakah dia sedang marah pada ku, atau apa dia sudah menyadarinya. Kenapa dia begitu cepat menangkap respon ku?

"Aku tidak mengerti maks..."

Belum kalimat ku selesai, Fuuto secepat mungkin memotong perkataan ku.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Waktu itu kau begitu perhatian pada ku. Sekarang kau malah cuek."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa aku tidak tau lagi harus jawab apa. Kalau aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya, dia pasti akan...

"Jawab aku!" gerang Fuuto dengan kesal

"Kau begitu sensitif. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat mu merasa tidak nyaman bersama ku."

"Kenapa kau tidak menatap lawan bicara mu, Louis-nii?"

"Aku tidak bisa." lirih ku.

Perasaan ku sudah mulai tidak enak. Aku harus mengambil tindakan cepat. Walaupun dia sudah mengetahui gerak-gerik ku, tapi aku tidak boleh terkecoh oleh omongannya, aku tidak mau dia menyadari maksud ku.

Secepat mungkin kaki ku berlari menuju anak tangga yang berada di ujung koridor, kedua tangan ku mengcengkram kuat-kuat dinding tangga itu, menghindar dari segala kecerobohan yang bisa membuat aku terjatuh.

Akan tetapi aku masih mendengar Fuuto memangil ku lagi.

"Louis-nii...?"

Aku tidak mau menyahutnya. Karena jika ku sahut dia, pasti akan panjang lagi. Aku pun bergegas memasuki kamar, dengan napas ku yang sudah ngosh-ngoshan, tapi aku terus berlanjut hingga sampai didalam.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Cepat-cepat ku kunci pintunya, aku tidak mau Fuuto sembarangan masuk kekamar ku. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Setelah berhasil menjauh darinya, aku menyandarkan diri ku di pintu. Memeluk diri ku kuat-kuat, memejam kan mata ku rapat-rapat.

Setetes air keluar dari mata ku, mengalir ke pipi ku. Tanpa disadari aku telah menangis. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan ku terhadapnya semakin bertambah buruk(memuncak), kenapa perasaan ini tidak mau hilang, kenapa tidak reda.

Aku selalu terombang-ambing ketika berada didepan Fuuto, aku selalu salting dihadapannya. Tanpa ku sadari, aku benar-benar mencintai Fuuto. Aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Tetapi kenapa aku terus menolak, apa karena aku terlalu susah mengikuti hati ku.

Sudah begitu lama aku menyukai mu Fuuto. Sudah begitu lama sekali. Semenjak aku menginjak pubertas, rasa ini timbul perlahan dan tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit, mungkin karena lingkungan keluarga ku yang begitu akrab dan dekat sekali, tidak pernah menyatakan cinta kepada seorang perempuan, dan akhirnya aku menyukai adik laki-laki ku sendiri. Aku memang sudah berdosa.

Tetapi rasa cinta ku telah membutakan pikiran ku. Semakin terus ku menjauh darinya, semakin terus aku menghindar darinya, semakin aku terus berusaha melupakannya, dan itu semakin aku menyukainya~mencintainya.

"Louis-nii...?"

Siapa itu? Siapa yang menanggil ku. Tersontak aku kaget dalam sekejap ketika ada seseorang memanggil ku.

"Kau di dalam?"

Aku tidak mau mencoba menjawabnya. Dan aku tau sekali orang yang memanggil ku itu adalah Fuuto. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan mu untuk masuk kekamar ku. Tak akan pernah Fuuto.

"Jawab aku Louis-nii? Apa kau di dalam?"

Aku hanya menangis meratapinya. Saat ini perasaan ku benar-benar kacau. Yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini hanya bisa mengunci mulut ku saja. Aku tidak mau melakukan lebih dari itu.

"Kau itu aneh sekali, tiba-tiba menghindar dari ku tanpa alasan yang jelas." katanya, "Kenapa kau menghindar dari ku? Kau membenci ku? Kau tidak menyukai adik seperti ku?"

"..."

"Atau mungkin kau marah gara-gara aku mendekati Ema terus, hah?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitau mu dengan alasan jelas Fuu-chan."

"Kau cemburu pada ku, kau tidak suka jika Ema terus berada di dekat ku?"

"Kau itu bicara apa sih? Aku tidak pernah cemburu dengan mu, apalagi soal perasaan."

"Ehh... bukankah kau juga menyukainya?"

"Suka? Ya Ehm ku pikir," belum selesai aku berbicara, Fuuto memotong perkataan ku.

"Wajar sekali, kau cemburu pada ku karena kau kalah bersaing dengan ku kan. Ema akan menjadi milik ku, Louis-nii, kalau memang kau tidak menyukainya..."

"Sudah cukup Fuuto-kun."

"Kau? Ngapain kau disini, hah?"

"Tidak baik bertengkar dengan kakak mu."

Masaomi? Kenapa Masaomi ada disana? Apa dari tadi dia mendengar perbincangan kami.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya. Kau menguping kami?"

"Menguping? Baru saja aku sampai disini. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan didepan kamar Louis?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ngh? Begitukah? Baiklah. Lebih baik kau segera masuk kekamar mu dan lalu belajar."

"Be-~belajar...?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Belajar? Kau menyuruh ku belajar? Astaga, aku tidak ada waktu untuk belajar Masao-nii. Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku."

"Apa kau tak ada waktu sedikit buat baca buku? Sesibuk itu kau kah?"

"Cih...!"

"Jangan membantah Fuuto-kun, ayo cepat belajar sana. Bukankah kau mengejar rangking pertama?"

"Baiklah~baiklah aku akan belajar, jika mata ku masih mampu membaca buku. Jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang lain dong?!"

"Terserah apa kata mu."

"Kau kakak yang paling menyebalkan."

Sepertinya Fuuto sudah pergi. Ya dia sudah pergi. Apa aku bisa keluar kamar sekarang juga.

"Louis, kau didalam?" tanya Masaomi

"Ya~ya aku didalam. Fuuto sudah pergi?"

"Ya dia sudah pergi. Aku menyuruhnya untuk belajar."

"Terimakasih Masao-nii."

"Bisakah kau bukankan pintunya untuk ku?"

"Baiklah." Aku segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mata ku tertuju pada sesosok pemuda tampan yang suka permen dan boneka. T-shirt hijau muda dan celana bahan hitam yang dikenakannya, sungguh cocok sekali padanya, rambut coklat muda yang menawan, dan tatapan nya yang sedikit sendu dan sayu.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Ti~tidak kok. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Apa kau sedang bermasalah dengan Fuuto?"

"Soal itu... ngh? A~aku tidak tau."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tadi jelas sekali mendengar kau sedang beradu mulut dengannya?"

"Kau melihatnya tadi? Tidak Masao-nii, aku tidak ada masalah dengannya, yang tadi cuma karena dia menegur ku saja, karena aku tidak ikut makan malam bersama kalian."

Masaomi menatap ku dalam-dalam, sedikit memicingkan matanya kearah ku. Apa dia tau, aku sedang berbohong? Mungkin dia tidak percaya yang aku bicarakan, jelas-jelas tebakannya dia benar. Aku masih saja mengelak.

"Kau habis menangis?"

"Menangis? Ti~tidak kok." aku berusaha menutupi kedok ku darinya, aku tidak ingin ia tau yang sebenarnya.

Astaga, kenapa aku ceroboh sekali sih. Aku mohon kau jangan menyadarinya.

Sesekali tangan ku mengucek-ucek kedua mata ku, lalu tangan ku meraih ke sebuah kotak biru mengambil tissue, dan aku segera mengelap.

Namun, Masaomi masih saja memperhatikan ku. Perasaan ku sudah mulai tidak enak. Suasana hening yang tercipta dikamar ku, membuat aku merasa sedikit canggung.

"Aku tau kau menangis, Louis, setidaknya kau bisa menceritakan masalah mu pada ku. Apa karena Fuuto telah membuat mu seperti ini?"

Aku langsung menjawabnya dengan tegas, "Tidak Masao-nii. Ini bukan karena Fuuto. Mata ku berair karena aku sangat mengantuk sekali, seharian aku menatap komputer dan..."

.

.

Cupp

.

.

Sesuatu yang membuat aku terkejut setengah mati, dan membuat aku tidak melanjutkan perkataan ku lagi, sesuatu yang basah dan lembut mengenai kening ku.

Aku merasa diri ku seperti seekor keledai idiot yang di cambuk oleh tuannya (#apaan sih gak ngerti -_-)

"Ma-Masao-nii?" aku tergagap-gagap, tubuh ku seakan-akan ingin terjatuh kedalam jurang, dan badan ku sekejap menjadi lemas.

Masaomi mencium kening ku. Ke-kenapa dia berbuat begitu? Aku merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan darinya, melalui ciuman yang lembut dan bersahabat itu, ...

Kenapa dia mencium ku begitu lama. Apakah diluar sana ada orang yang sedang menonton kami.

Masaomi pun menghentikan ciumannya, lalu kedua tangannya yang kokoh memegang pundak ku. Wajahnya begitu dekat sekali dengan ku, aku sedikit bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Ohh... Tuhan. Aku benar-benar mau pingsan. Aku benar-benar malu sekali~rasanya aku ingin menutup wajah ku dengan kardus, dan cepat-cepat mengurungkan diri ku di toilet.

"Beritau aku jika Fuuto menyakiti mu." katanya

"A~anu, anu k-kau bisa men-menja-jauh... "

"Wajah mu memerah, apa kau demam?"

"A-aku... "

"Aku akan ambilkan kau obat, aku akan segera kembali." Masaomi segera bergegas keluar dari kamar ku, namun hendak dia mau berjalan, tangan ku secepat mungkin meraih tanganya. Menahannnya untuk tidak pergi.

"Jangan Masao-nii."

Dia memicingkan matanya pada ku, "..."

"Aku tidak butuh obat,"

"Baiklah, kalau kau memerlukannya, panggil aku saja OK. Aku ada di kamar." katanya bergegas keluar sambil diiringi dengan senyumannya.

"Terimakasih Masao-nii." balas ku melempar senyuman ku kearahnya. Dia cukup terkesan sedikit saja dan lalu keluar.

Memang berbeda, Masaomi dengan Fuuto, memiliki sifat yang ramah dan baik, serta Fuuto yang ketus dan dingin. Tapi walaupun mereka berbeda, aku tetap menyukai mereka.

Mencoba menghapus perasaan ku yang tidak wajar ini, melupakan segala kenangan dulu saat aku dekat bersama mereka, tetap tidak bisa ku coba.

Aku memutuskan perasaan ini agar tetap mengalir, seraya seperti air yang tidak pernah berhenti surut, membiarkan rasa cinta ku terhadap mereka akan aku tetap pertahankan, walaupun rasa cinta ku kepada mereka sebagai seorang laki-laki bukan sebagai saudara, memang percintaan ini terlarang, tapi walaupun begitu pikiran ku akan tetap dibutakan oleh perasaan ku.

Berapa kali aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hal ini, tetapi rasanya percuma saja, yang kudapatkan bukanlah keberhasilan, malah semakin memburuk. Ya~mungkin aku berpikir lebih keras lagi untuk kali ini. Aku memang menyadari aku telah membuat kesalahan fatal.

Biarkanlah rembulan di malam ini, aku dapat merasakan kebahagian bersama kalian dalam mimpi ku, aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan melalui imajinasi ku, segala sesuatu yang tak bisa ku dapatkan di dunia nyata, aku akan menganggapinya malam ini.

Untuk kali ini, izinkanlah aku menyentuh mu, memberikan kecupan hangat dan...

Aku akan terus mengejar Fuuto, aku ingin dimiliki olehnya, walaupun aku menyukai Masaomi juga, akan tetapi hati ku sudah terlalu berat kepada Fuuto, seakan-akan diri ku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Seperti lem pelekat yang terus menempel selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menembus melalui celah-celah jendela kamar ini, suara burung-burung dan ayam telah terdengar.

Ternyata sudah pagi. Gumam ku sesaat aku mencoba mengucek-ucek kedua mata ku, memperjelas penglihatan ku yang masih samar-samar, dan mengantuk.

Tidak kusangka mimpi ku berakhir secepat ini, dan aku tidak tau kenapa mimpi ku semalam benar-benar mengerikan, padahal aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba melakukan _lucid dream. _

_._

_._

.

.

Sarapan pagi telah siap.

Menu hari ini adalah seloyang gelatin, dan roll omelet. Aromanya sudah menusuk hidung ku dari kejauhan, padahal jarak dapur dengan tempat dimana aku berada (lantai 2), baunya sudah sampai disini. Aku mengendus-endus, menghirup aroma telur gulung yang sudah matang.

Di ruang makan baru ada Subaru, Hikaru, Yusuke, Ema dan Wataru saja yang sudah berada disana, yang lainnya belum entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang memanggil ku dari belakang dengan suara yang lembut dan sedikit pelan. Dia menyapa ku dengan ria. Sesekali aku melirik kebelakang.

"Selamat pagi Louis." sahut Masaomi

"Ma-Masao-nii, pa-pagi juga Masao-nii." kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering bicara terbata-bata dengan Masaomi, aku terkadang suka speechless, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa kalau berada didepan dia, apa karena aku terlalu gugup, grogi, atau...

"Menyebalkan."

"Fuuto," gumam ku. Raut wajahnya hari ini terlihat dingin, tidak biasanya Fuuto secemberut pagi ini, biasanya dia akan bertindak konyol kepada siapapun, atau, ah-lupakan saja.

Kedua mata coklatnya berpaling kepada ku, dengan tatapan yang sedikit dingin, gerak-gerik mulutnya seolah-olah ingin mencibir terus kepada ku, apa dia masih marah tentang kemarin malam.

"Pagi juga Louis. Hari yang cerah bukan?" sahut Masaomi sambil tersenyum ramah kepada adik nya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu cuma membalasnya ketus, sambil membuangkan muka dari sang kakaknya.

"Ya, pagi juga." balas Fuuto dingin

Masaomi cuma tersenyum kecil saja melihat tindakan Fuuto terhadapnya. Setelah itu mereka sama-sama kebawah, dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut makan pagi bersama mereka. Sudah 2 hari aku tidak berkumpul-kumpul, rasanya jadi rindu.

Aku duduk disebelah Hikaru dan Lori, sebrang ku adalah Ema, si gadis jelita yang ramah dan baik.

Aku cuma tersenyum melihatnya, senyumannya sedikit bisa membuat aku bersemangat.

Tetapi tidak lama tatapan ku kembali berpaling pada Fuuto. Sweater coklat yang digunakanya tampak senada dengan rambut dan matanya, serta keempat jepitan yang terpasang di rambutnya, membuatnya aku sedikit terheran mengapa seorang laki-laki menggunakan jepitan, salah satu aksesoris yang suka digunakan oleh cewek-cewek.

Kenapa dia mengenakannya, walaupun begitu, dia tetap terlihat manis.

Aku berpikir sejenak, rasanya jarak antara aku dengannya semakin renggang, menjauh, apakah aku bisa menggapainya lagi, atau mungkinkah aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan kekeluargaan ku denganya.

"Kau lihat siapa?"

"Hi-Hikaru..." aku sontak terkejut ketika Hikaru menanyakan hal itu. Apa dia sedang memperhatikan aku dari tadi?

Sepertinya aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, atau sekalipun berbohong, rasanya tidak ada kalimat yang muncul di pikiran ku untuk menjawabnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menundukan kepala ku, dan lalu menghindar dari tatapan keingin tahuan Hikaru terhadap ku.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan Fuuto, hah?" bisiknya

Aku sergap berpaling menatapnya, "A-apa?"

Hikaru menampilkan senyuman jahatnya dan picikan matanya terhadap ku. "Benarkah begitu? Kalau memang ya..."

"To-tolong jangan katakan lagi." balas ku tergagap-gagap, aku memohon-mohon padanya untuk tidak bicara lebih dari itu. Aku khawatir jika Fuuto mengetahui aku sedang memperhatikannya,

dia pasti akan mendelik kearah ku dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat. Aku takut hal itu terjadi, dan ia akan semakin membenci pada ku.

Aku menampilkan tatapan memohon ku layaknya seperti Wataru yang sedang merengek meminta permen, aku tau karena cuma jurus itu, semua orang akan takluk dan menuruti permintaan.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, Louis." katanya sambil tersenyum licik

"Please?!" aku memohon-mohon lagi padanya, dan akhirnya Hikaru menghela napas, mengiyakan atas permohonan ku, dan membiarkan telingnya mendengarkan rengekan ku.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Pukul 14.12 pm

Aku sedang duduk santai di sofa merah, ruang tempat perkumpulan keluarga, sambil membaca majalah model artis papan atas, serta sedang melihat-lihat model potongan rambut terbaru.

Seperti biasa, suasana jam siang di rumah ini tampak sepi, semua orang pada sibuk bekerja dan beraktivitas di luar. Sudah 4 hari aku cuti kerja, karena para pegawai ku yang di kontrak di sebuah salon milik teman ku, memutuskan untuk sementara mereka kerja disana, dan selama itu salon ku di tutup berberapa hari, mungkin 5 atau 8 hari lagi aku akan kembali bekerja.

Ditengah kesunyian ruangan ini, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, suara langkahan kaki yang terdengar jelas berbenturan dengan lantai, sedikit membuat telinga ku terpaku akan suara itu, ingin mendengar suara tap-tap dengan jelas.

Dan akhirnya aku menemukan orang itu. Adik tercinta ku.

Aku tidak sama sekali mencoba untuk menggubrisnya, menyahut, atau memberi salam hangat padanya, hanya sekilas mata yang ku tunjukan padanya dan itu tepat bertemu dengan matanya.

Dia menatap ku begitu sinis dan dingin, mulutnya yang cemberut, rasanya tampak terlihat enggan memberikan senyuman kecil untuk ku, tidak sama sekali. Aku kembali tertuju pada majalah yang ku pegang, tidak sesekali kedua mata ku mencoba meliriknya lagi, aku akan bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu pada ku?"

Aku sedikit memicingkan mata padanya dan memperhatikannya dengan mengangkatkan sebelah alis ku, memberikan tanda rasa keheranan ku terhadapnya, akan tetapi hal itu membuat Fuuto bertambah semakin geram terhadap ku.

"Jawab aku Louis!"

Aku tidak ingin menatap matanya saat ia memohon seperti itu, kau akan tau sendiri, hati ku bakal cepat layu kalau sedikit saja melihat matanya yang menawan itu.

"Lihat aku Louis! Lihat lawan bicara mu! Kau tidak menganggap ku ada? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab ku?!" gerangnya lagi dengan menatap ku horror

Berapa kali aku memilih diam dari segala pertanyaannya, mungkin dia sudah jengkel terhadap ku, atau kurang lebih dia sudah muak pada ku. Tidak tau kenapa aku ingin sekali melihat Fuuto yang ingin diperhatikan oleh ku, aku jadi semakin tertarik padanya.

"Aku akan membuat mu bicara pada ku." katanya gerang

Dia lari terbirit-birit dari arah sana dan bergegas menghampiri ku, sesaat dia sudah berada dihadapan ku, wajahnya yang amat kesal dan geram rasanya ingin memaki-maki pada ku, serta tatapan kejamnya menyorot kepada ku, aku sedikit melirik kearahnya dengan enggan.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku santai

"Jangan mencoba bermain-main pada ku, Louis."

Aku mendesah pelan, "Hah... ?"

.

.

GREPP

.

.

Tiba-tiba kerah baju ku ditarik olehnya dengan kasar, lalu ia menarik diri ku hingga dekat dengannya. Saat itu aku cuma terdiam saja, dan membatu, mulut ku seperti kehabisan kata-kata untuk memberontak padanya. Sepertinya wajah ku memerah saat bertatapan dengannya, dan tubuh ku mendadak gemetaran. Aku menelan ludah seteguk.

"Kau sudah membuat aku ingin melakukannya." bisiknya tepat ditelinga ku.

Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menggelitik di area wajah ku dan sekitar leher ku. Perlahan-lahan Fuuto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ku, saat itu juga wajah ku semakin memerah, dan aku langsung menutup mata ku. Aku tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

Cupp

.

.

A-aku dicium olehnya. Aku dicium olehnya. Kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa?

Aku merasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan basah itu menempel di bibir ku, manis. Kemudia dia menjilat bibir bawah ku, dan bermain-main dengan bibir ku.

Aku membiarkan diri ku lumer dalam ciumannya, membiarkan diri ku berpaling padanya dalam waktu yang lama. Ini yang aku ingin kan dari mu. Ini hadiah yang sangat-sangat ku nantikan, pemberian yang begitu berharga dan sulit sekali ku dapatkan. Sudah begitu lama aku menginginkan ciuman pertama darinya, dan akhirnya aku dapatkan, walaupun terkesan agak memaksa dan kasar, tetapi aku sangat menikmatinya.

"Jangan menjauh dari ku lagi, Louis-nii, ku mohon, jangan menghindar dari ku lagi, aku begitu merasa kesepian jika kau tak ada bersama ku. Aku terpesona melihat mu."

* * *

Next Chapter

~To be continue~

Di mohon review nya. Yang mau kritik, pesan, atau apalah silakan tulis di kolom review.

Terimakasih. Sekian di chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

BLOOD VALENTINE

Summary:

Aku tidak mengerti akan hal valentine.

Sebagaimana mestinya aku dapat mencintai orang lain. Tetapi, hati ku menolak untuk itu.

Hari valentine yang menyedihkan, kisah asmara ku yang terlarang

Dislaimer © Atsuko Kanase, Takeshi Mizuna,

Udajo

**Background Song:**

**My Heart-Paramore**

**Waiting For The Night-Armin Van Buuren**

**(Biar ceritanya terkesan hidup. Hahaha#abaikan)**

Genre:

Romance/Hurt-Comfort

Story:

Chapter 2-3

Warning:

Yaoi, Straight, OOC, AU, TYPOS, Darkfict

EYD berantakan, alur gaje, dan sebagainya.

Note: Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Maaf jika pembuatan ceritanya agak lama, soalnya waktunya kepotong buat ujian. #siapa yang nanya -_- OK kalau begitu kita lanjut ke TKP. Yosh!

Salam sejahtera ^.^

Don't you like it

Don't you read it

Please Enjoying ;)

* * *

Chapter 2

Bibirnya memaksakan aku untuk membukakan mulut, mengizinkan lidahnya menyusupi kedalam mulut ku dan ingin bermain-main dengan lidah ku. Aku sedikit mendesah pelan.

Fuuto tampaknya mahir dalam hal berciuman, dia tau gerak-gerik saat berciuman dan bagaimana cara berciuman yang enak bagi pasangannya. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar menikmatinya.

Dia melumat bibir ku rapat-rapat hingga aku merasakan bibir ku yang sedikit basah.

Kedua tangan ku mencengkram kuat-kuat pundak Fuuto, dan meremas-remas pakaiannya. Aku tidak mau lepas dari ciumannya. Dia membuat aku seakan-akan hidup ku begitu indah, meskipun aku menyadarinya kesenangan ini cuma kenikmatan sesaat. Akan tetapi aku membiarkan pemberian Fuuto pada ku mengalir ke dalam diri ku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan aku berlawanan arah. Rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas, aku membutuhkan sedikit oksigen, sekejap aku menghentikan ciumannya.

Napas kami kami terengah-engah dan kami berpaling, saling memandang.

"Aku tidak peduli kau jijik pada ku, tidak peduli kau menganggap aku adik yang sakit atau gay, aku tidak peduli semua itu, Louis-nii?!" katanya pelan

"Ngh... Aku tidak pernah merasa jijik pada mu, aku menerima kau begini, karena aku sama seperti mu, Fuu-chan."

"Kau menyukai ku?"

Aku cuma mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan atas pertanyaannya, aku tidak tau lagi harus jawab apa.

Saat dia berkata seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin menangis, aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan dan di sisi lain, Fuuto juga menyukai Ema. Aku tidak mau Ema terluka melihat kami seperti ini.

Dia akan sangat tidak suka dengan percintaan kami. Aku tau itu sangat tidak wajar, dan mungkin saja yang lain juga akan beranggapan seperti itu.

Saat itu juga Fuuto ku peluk erat-erat, aku tidak ingin dia terlalu jauh dari pandangan ku.

Jantung ku mengapa berdetak - detak kencang, apa karena perasaan ku terhadapnya sudah memuncak. Entahlah.

Namun, setelah itu, Fuuto mencium ku lagi yang kedua kalinya, kini ciumannya lebih agresif, dan aku hanya bisa menerima dan pasrah atas perlakuan Fuuto pada ku. Aku tidak bisa memberontak.

Sesaat kami tengah saling melumat, seseorang memergoki kami.

"Ehem."

Suara batuk yang disengaja, sepertinya kegiatan kami telah dilihat. Kami terhentak untuk menghentikan berciuman, dan kedua mata kami berusaha untuk mencari - cari orang yang tengah menonton kami.

"Sudah kau rekam?"

Fuuto bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan dingin dan ketus. Mungkin bisa di katakan, dia sedikit jengkel karena kegiatannya telah dilihat oleh kakak rivalnya itu.

"Yu-Yusuke...?" ucap ku terbata - bata. Aku sempat terkejut saat kehadiran Yusuke yang sudah berdiri di atas (baca: lantai 2) mengapa dia berada disitu? Astaga, perasaan ku sudah mulai tidak enak. Aku sangat takut kalau dia akan mempublikasikan adegan kita ke semua orang disini, dan lebih takutnya lagi, dia mungkin akan bercerita kepada Ema. TIDAK!

Seandainya aku menolak, dan bisa mencegahnya, atau menghentikannya, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku sekejap ingin menjedot - jedotin kepala ke tembok. Begitu bodoh, dan idiot...

"Aku pulang." Seseorang berseru dari tempat yang tidak jauh Yusuke berdiri. Suaranya yang terdengar manis dan merdu, Ema, dia sudah pulang.

"Jangan marah dulu, Fuuto, aku tidak merekam kegiatan kalian. Tapi kalau kalian mau melakukannya lagi, janganlah disini. Kau sedikit membuat aku jijik melihatnya. Sungguh."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ema keheranan saat ia melihat Yusuke dan Fuuto yang tengah beradu mulut.

"Terimakasih." Fuuto membalasnya dengan nada ketus, setelah itu ia pergi keluar dengan raut wajah kemarahan.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam berdiri di tempat saja. Aku melihat jelas, adik ku sendiri, Yusuke, menatap ku dengan jijik, memicingkan mata kearah ku. Sungguh tidak bersahabat. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, membiarkan kesedihan itu keluar dari dalam diri ku.

Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Benak ku berkata. Astaga, kenapa aku begitu ceroboh sekali. Mulut ku tidak mampu lagi untuk berucap, memberikan alasan yang kongkrit atau tidak ada sepintas kata di dalam pikiran ku untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Yusuke. Mulut ku sudah buntu untuk berkata.

"Tidak ku sangka." ucap Yusuke

"Ada apa?"

.

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba. Suasana keluarga Asahina malam ini cukup tidak kondusif, karena ketidak hadiran Ukyo, Tsuba, Azusa, Natsume, Hikaru, dan Subaru. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk bekerja di luar sana, padahal aku berharap malam ini semua keluarga besar Asahina bisa berkumpul dan makan malam bersama - sama. Jadi rindu. Benak ku berkata.

Menu makan malam ini pun cuma berberapa potongan stuffed Turkey dan Grilled Cheese, dengan di temani teh madu hangat dan Baked Angel sebagai menu penutup makanan. Tidak senikmat makanan yang di buat Ukyo - niisan.

Baiklah. Aku menduduki kursi ke 3 sebelah kanan bersebrangan dengan Wataru, sebelah ku adalah Masaomi dan Lori.

Sesekali mata ku sedikit melirik kearah Ema yang sedang berusaha mengunyah potongan daging Turkey, ya mungkin dagingnya agak sedikit keras, dan butuh perjuangan untuk mengunyahnya dengan lembut agar bisa di telan.

"Ema - chan, bisakah kau membantu menyuapi makanan ku?" Pria berambut kuning yang berpakaian ala _host _itu mencoba menggodai Ema, dengan tatapan yang agak sedikit mesum, dan senyumannya yang cukup menyentrik. Aku hampir terkekeh - kekeh melihatnya.

"A-anu... ku mohon me - menjauhlah dari ku."

Gadis cantik itu berusaha menolak atas perlakuan Kaname padanya, mungkin dia merasa risih yang setiap waktu/hari terus di goda oleh saudara - saudaranya, agar salah satu di antara mereka bisa mencuri hati Ema dan bisa memilikinya.

Tapi aku berpikir Ema bukanlah tipe gadis yang mudah terhasut hanya dengan rayuan gombal mematikan para lelaki disini, dia akan menyikapinya dengan bijak.

Walaupun hatinya selembut kain, sifatnya baik, ramah dan peduli, serta wajahnya yang elok, hati ku tetap tidak bisa terikat padanya. Kenapa?

Aku mencoba untuk menyukai perempuan, siapa pun itu, aku pasti berusaha untuk menggapainya. Ternyata, apa yang sudah ku perjuangkan, hasilnya hanyalah ke sia - siaan saja. Jadi ku pikir sangat percuma.

Terkadang banyak orang menganggap aku adalah wanita tulen. Apa yang bisa membuat mata kalian melihat ku adalah seorang wanita? Terdengar mustahil.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Masao - nii...?" balas ku

Dia melemparkan senyuman manis kearah ku, "Makanlah, nanti keburu dingin loh." ucapnya

Aku cuma mengangguk pelan, dan balas memberi senyuman padanya. Setelah itu ia kembali melahap potongan Stuffed Turkey ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hey Fuuto, kau masih marah soal tadi?" tanya Yusuke

"Tak perlu kau bicarakan disini."

"A-ada apa ini, kok kedengarannya serius?" tanya seorang pemuda biksu itu yang terlihat sangat penasaran akan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

DHEG

.

.

Perasaan ku mulai tidak enak. Ku harap Yusuke tidak bertanya lebih dari itu, aku khawatir dia menceritakan hal itu kepada mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi Yusuke - kun, Fuuto - kun?" tanya Ema yang mulai ikut - ikutan penasaran.

"Kau perlu membayar bunga pada ku."

"Ma-maksud mu?"

"Film pendek kalian sudah jadi dalam kepingan CD. Besok sekolah aku mau mempromosikan CD kalian kepada semua murid-murid disana. Ku harap laku terjual ya."

.

.

.

BRAKK

.

.

.

Aku terhentak berhenti melahap ketika suara bantingan meja yang cukup keras dan membuat aku sedikit terkejut. Hampir saja aku tersedak.

"Ada apa ini kok ribut - ribut?" seru Masaomi kaget

"Kalau kau mau mengajak ku ribut, jangan disini." Fuuto menjawabnya dengan suara yang lantang, dan diiringi tatapan horor serta memberikan deathglare kepada sang kakaknya itu.

Akan tetapi, Yusuke malah meladeni Fuuto.

Jujur saja, aku tidak mau mereka bertengkar karena masalah tadi, aku tidak mau hubungan kekeluargaan mereka retak. Bagaimana aku harus memperbaikinya, sedangkan aku juga dapat masalah dengannya.

Aku tidak mau kejadian ini menjadi bencana besar bagi keluarga kami. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa?

Oh... Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Hati ku sedikit teriris karena Fuuto yang harus menanggungnya, di sisi lain, aku juga tidak menerima kalau semua teman sekolahnya menjauhinya hanya karena dia berciuman dengan ku, dengan kakak laki - lakinya sendiri.

Kaname cepat - cepat mencegah Fuuto yang sudah kelewat batas ingin balik memberontak. Sekejap suasana acara makan malam keluarga Asahina tidak berjalan dengan baik/tidak harmonis.

"Fuuto hentikan!" Seru Kaname

"Diamlah! Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian, jadi tolonglah jangan ikut campur."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Fuuto." Masaomi menjawabnya dengan ketus. " Semua apapun yang terjadi didalam keluarga ini, kita harus saling membantu, di selesaikanya secara damai. Kau tak perlu emosional begitu, bicaralah baik - baik dengan kakak mu, Fuuto."

"Harus aku bilang berapa kali sih? Sebaiknya kau ceramahi saja adik mu yang satu ini, dia perlu diberi etika."

"Yang diberi etika itu seharusnya kau, Fuuto! Aku cuma kaget saja soal tadi, sampai - sampai aku tidak tau kenapa itu bisa terjadi, melihat sesuatu yang membuat..."

"Sekali lagi kau bicara lebih dari itu, lidah mu akan ku potong, Yusuke."

"Fuuto!" balas Kaname geram

Aku terkejut melihat aksi Fuuto yang sedikit brutal, tidak biasanya dia sekasar ini, menyodorkan pisau kepada Yusuke. Aku benar - benar tidak menyangka.

"Fuu - Fuuto - kun hentikan..." lirih Ema menjerit ketakutan

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membelanya, kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka mulut untuk menjelaskannya. Aku benar - benar diri ku seolah - olah di takdirikan untuk diam tidak berkomentar sedikit pun.

Yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini hanya menundukan kepala ku saja, membisukan mulut ku tanpa seribu kata, membiarkan diri ku membatu tidak berkutip.

Karena cuma ini, selera nafsu makan ku hilang, aku tidak lapar lagi dan tidak haus lagi, entah mengapa aku sudah kenyang dengan melihat hal itu saja dalam sekejap.

Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menyadari, hubungan percintaan kami pasti tidak akan berjalan baik, tidak selamanya jalan mulus, dan di setiap celah pastilah ada lubang, yang membuat perjalanan ini agak sedikit tergoyahkan. Aku tau semua itu.

Mungkin memang benar, seharusnya aku tidak menerima pemberian Fuuto, tidak mencoba untuk mengejarnya, dan tidak mencoba untuk melangkah sekali ke depan mengharapkannya.

Aku benar - benar ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak tau ke siapa aku harus berpaling, tidak tau ke siapa aku harus bersandar.

Aku benar - benar kesiksa dengan keadaan ku yang seperti ini. Ku mohon Tuhan, ketukan - lah hati ku.

.

.

.

Pukul 11.24 pm

Malam yang cerah di penuhi berbagai bintang gemerlap di langit, menghiasi indahnya malam, serta suara jangkrik - jangkrik yang memberikan nyanyian lembut di malam yang sunyi ini.

Aku mendengar seseorang bersenandung lembut. Ku dengarkan suara itu secara mendalam, memperjelas pendengaran ku untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang bersenandung malam itu.

Bila ku perhatikan seksama, dia seperti sedang melantunankan sebuah nyanyian. Nada suara yang dibawakannya amat terdengar lembut dan pelan, nyanyian yang dibawakannya cukup sedih. Sejenak perasaan ku terbawa arus ke dalam alun - alun suara itu.

Apakah itu suara - Mu? Kau membisiki ku? Gumam ku dalam batin.

Mata ku kembali berpaling menatap langit - langit. Membiarkan diri ku larut ke dalam kesunyian yang tercipta. Terhentak pikiran ku kembali teringat akan hal tadi. Aku tersenyum manis. Tanpa ku sadari air mata ku telah menetes, membasuhi wajah ku dengan air kesedihan ku.

TOK - TOK - TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Siapa?

"Louis - nii?" sahut nya

"Fuuto, kau diluar sana?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kau bisa bukakan pintu untuk ku?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membukakannya untuk mu. Sebentar."

Sebelum aku membukan pintu untuknya, dan sebelum aku dilihat oleh nya yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi membasuhkan wajah ku. Menghilangkan segala bekas - bekas menangis atau apalah. #kehabisan kata - kata -_-

Aku tidak ingin Fuuto menanyakan pada ku, "Kenapa kau menangis?" gumam ku. Sepertinya aku terlalu ge - er. Aku terkekeh - kekeh dalam hati.

Setelah selesai membasuh muka, aku segera berjalan menuju ke ambang pintu dan membukakannya.

"Malam." ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyentrik.

Aku cuma meresponinya dengan biasa saja, tidak berlebihan. "Kenapa kau bawa bantal guling?"

"Ehm... aku ingin tidur bareng dengan mu. Boleh?"

"Bagaimana kalau yang lainnya melihat? Kan bisa repot." kata ku cemas

"Aku tidak peduli." jawabnya spontan.

Dari pada Fuuto lama - lama berdiri didepan kamar ku, aku menariknya kedalam dengan paksa karena aku takut mereka melihat.

"Ada apa?"

Aku cepat - cepat menutup pintu dan lalu menguncinya. Aku tidak ingin saat keadaan seperti ini, saudara - saudara ku masuk dan memergoki kami. Aku berpikir mereka pasti sudah berprasangka jelek.

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkan aku, Louis..." katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Seraya aku ingin melayang jauh di langit, cuma karena melihat sepintas senyuman Fuuto yang mengambang. Baru kali ini aku melihat senyumannya yang begitu tulus, dan aku merasa perasaan ku seperti mau meledak. Hati ku menggebu - gebu, tubuh ku mendadak menjadi panas. Ada apa?

Dia menarik tangan ku kuat - kuat sehingga aku lepas kendali dan terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Oh... Tidak! Aku mengerang.

Sesuatu yang menyengat tubuh ku seperti listrik berketegangan tinggi (lebai -_-)

Kedua tangannya memeluk ku erat - erat.

Tubuh ku sekejap menjadi lemas sekali, aku seperti kehilangan energi ku. Seharunya aku bisa mencegahnya, atau bisa menghentikannya. Dia adik ku, umur nya jauh di bawah ku, tapi kenapa aku begitu lemah terhadap adik ku. Seakan - akan tak daya yang tersisa untuk sekali menghantamnya.

Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik di leher ku, dan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke tubuh ku.

"Fuu - Fuuto, ku mohon menjauhlah dari ku." aku berbisik dengan suara yang agak sedikit tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Aku ingin seperti ini dengan waktu yang lama bersama mu. Izinkan aku untuk malam ini saja."

"Ti - tidak Fuuto. A - aku tidak bisa."

"Bukankah kau mencintai ku? Kau mengejar ku, dan kau berusaha untuk menggapai ku? Kenapa saat sedang seperti ini kau malah berbalik menolak? Kau menginginkannya kan?

Aku melepaskan diri ku dari pelukannya, walau tidak bisa terlalu jauh darinya karena tubuh ku ditahan olehnya, aku masih berdaya menghentikannya.

Aku membelai rambut coklatnya dengan lembut, dan lalu mengusap pipinya.

Kedua mata ku tepat berhadapan bersamanya. Iris coklat bundar yang terlihat menawan dan tatapan yang sayu, sedikit membuat aku terpikat untuk memanjakan diri ku bersamanya. Katakan TIDAK untuk itu Louis!

"Aku memang menginginkan itu semua, tapi tak seharusnya aku melakukan secepat itu. Aku takut mereka melabelkan kita. Aku takut sekali hubungan kita dengan mereka hancur, hanya karena kita terlalu egois mempertahankan keinginan kita."

"Jangan munafik. Kau lihat sendirikan hubungan Tsubaki dengan Azusa, mereka lengket sekali. Bahkan aku pernah memergoki mereka sedang bercinta. Semua saudaranya memperlakukan mereka sama seperti yang lain. Kau tak perlu cemas."

"Tapi Ema tetap tidak suka melihat mereka kan? Dia jijik melihat seperti itu. Bukankah kau menyukai Ema? Apa kau tidak takut di jauhi olehnya?"

"Ya aku memang menyukai Ema, tapi aku juga menyukai mu. Setiap kali aku mencoba menciumnya, dia selalu menjauh, setiap kali ku peluk, dia selalu menghindar. Aku benci?!"

"Tapi ku pikir - pikir kau lebih mementingkan hawa nafsu mu ketimbang rasa cinta mu kepada Ema. Wajar saja, Ema merasa risih yang setiap hari di perlakukan seperti itu oleh mu."

"Karena itu, tolonglah...?"

"Maaf untuk kali ini..."

"Cih! Kau tidak mengasyikan." Fuuto menggerutu kesal

Aku cuma mengecup bibirnya saja, membayar atas penolakan ku terhadapnya. Tetapi hati ku jadi lega, karena aku bisa melawan hawa nafsu ku. Walau berat, walau sangat berat aku menolaknya, asalkan kau tau saja, malam ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi ku untuk sekali mengeluarkan hasrat keinginan ku, aku benar - benar ingin memanjakan diri ku bersamanya.

Maafkan aku Fuuto. Bukan aku tidak mau melakukannya, akan tetapi aku sangat takut jika mereka melihat kita tengah seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti dan dibenci oleh saudara kandung mu.

Aku sangat berbeda dengan mu, kau hanyalah adik angkat ku, kau tidak sedarah dengan ku, maka itu, aku tidak terlalu mencemaskan mereka jika membenci ku. Kau terpenting dalam bagian keluarga ini Fuuto. Aku sangat menyayangi mu, sebagai seorang laki - laki.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Bagaimana cara mewujudkan mimpi yang terlanjur semu untuk dilihat, tidak bisa ku bayangkan dengan imajinasi ku sendiri, karena terlalu mengerikan dan terlalu gelap untuk dilihat. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan jalan keluar setiap bayang - bayang mimpi ku yang tertinggal? Temukan aku pintu untuk keluar dari perasaan yang kelam ini. Aku sangat tersiksa.

Pikiran ku teringat kembali akan mimpi waktu itu. Dimana saat hari itu jatuh pada tanggal 14 February, aku merasakan diri ku seolah - olah terpuruk dari penjaraan. Bukan maksud ku.

Jangan sampai dunia nyata ku bertemu dengan dunia mimpi itu.

Kemudian pemuda berambut coklat itu mengemutkan bibir ku rapat - rapat. Aku cuma bisa menangis merelakan ciuman terlarang ini berlarut begitu saja. Sedangkan air mata ku menetes, berjatuhan ke wajah Fuuto.

Ketika ia menyadari bahwa aku telah menangis, Fuuto berhentak menghentikan ciumannya. Kedua mata coklatnya menatap lekat - lekat pada ku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" katanya pelan

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih, isakan tangis ku terdengar jelas dan malah semakin menjadi. Aku mencengkram kuat - kuat bahu pemuda dibawah ku.

Jujur saja, aku tak kuasa menahan kepedihan ini, aku merasa diri ku benar - benar salah. Aku tidak ingin kau hancur karena aku Fuuto. Aku tidak mampu melihatnya, membuangkan wajah ku dari hadapannya, dan aku lebih memilih menghindar dari pada aku harus tersiksa melihat mu bersedih karena aku, Fuuto.

"Tataplah mata ku Louis. Katakan pada ku, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tak ada sepatah kata untuk menjelaskan kepada mu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Ku mohon Louis, janganlah kau bertingkah seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku melakukan hal ini semua. Tapi pikiran ku sangat buntu, dan aku sangat tertekan dengan keadaan ku seperti ini."

"Jujurlah pada hati mu sendiri Louis. Kau menyukai ku kan? Kau jelas - jelas mencintai ku. Aku tau Louis, aku tau hubungan kita memang terlarang, tapi cobalah untuk memahami perasaan kita berdua. Mereka tidak ada hak untuk mengatur."

"Bukankah waktu itu kita pernah berjanji, saat kedatangan Ema, sebagai anggota keluarga baru, kita sebagai saudaranya tidak boleh melukai perasaannya, tidak boleh menyakiti hati seorang wanita."

"Aku tau itu. Aku masih ingat. Apakah dengan perjanjian itu, perasaan kita tidak boleh di wujudkan? Dan kau tau Louis, kau salah satu kakak ku yang paling menawan di mata ku. Jujur saja, aku sangat terpikat dengan mu, dan menurut ku, kau jauh lebih cantik dari pada Ema. Atau mungkin memang mata ku yang lagi sakit. Entahlah." Fuuto tertawa menggelitik

Aku tersenyum kecil dan kembali membelai rambutnya lagi. "Terimakasih sudah membayar kepenasaran ku selama ini. Aku jadi lega mendengarnya."

"Tidurlah dengan ku malam ini, Louis. Manjakanlah diri mu dengan ku. Pasti! Aku pasti bisa memuaskan keinginan mu yang sudah lama kau simpan."

"Terimakasih banyak Fuu - chan. Mungkin lain kali. Lebih baik kau memanjakan diri mu dengan ku lewat mimpi mu saja. Aku yakin keinginan mu akan terbayar lunas."

"Kau ini... Cih!" gerutunya

Setelah beres percakapan, kami pun segera menghempaskan diri ke ranjang dan lalu tidur. Ku tutupkan diri ku dengan selimut. Perlahan aku mulai memejamkan mata ku. Me-rilex-kan pikiran ku dan melepaskan semua beban - beban ku.

Aku ingin tertidur dengan wajah tersenyum.

Aku tau aku tidak sendiri malam ini. Kau bersama ku dan menemani ku tidur. Sedikit aku bisa merasakan ke-nyamanan saat bersama mu.

Tetapi, rasa ke-nyamanan ku tidak berlangsung lama, aku meraskan tubuh ku seperti di lingkari oleh sesuatu. Hangat dan perlahan menjadi panas.

"Fuuto...?" lirih ku

Aku menggubrisnya dengan menarik tangannya agar menjauh dari ku, akan tetapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat dan aku sulit melepaskannya.

Aku pun mencoba untuk berbalik posisi menghadap Fuuto.

"Tak apa jika aku tidur seperti ini?" bisiknya. "Kulit mu yang pucat, sungguh terlihat lebih manis ketika wajah mu memerah, Louis."

Tangannya membelai wajah ku dengan lembut. Saat ini aku benar - benar merelakan diri ku malu didepannya, tidak ada waktu untuk menyembunyikan ekspressi ku yang sudah terlanjur dilihatnya. Aku cuma memegang teguh terhadap pegangan ku, aku tidak boleh mencoba untuk berpaling padanya.

Jarak wajah antara aku dengannya berkisar 4 cm saja. Bisa kau bayangkan jarak sedekat seperti itu.

Sedikit aku tergoda akan hembusan napasnya yang meniup wajah ku. Aku sekejap bergidik merinding. Bukan karena kehadiran setan atau penampakan (#sama aja kali -_-) yang membuat bulu kuduk ku berdiri, akan tetapi dengan keadaan ku yang seperti ini, membuat tubuh ku bergetar/merinding. Apa karena aku terlalu gugup berdekatan dengan Fuuto sedekat ini?

Di tambah lagi lampu yang dibiarkan mati dan aku lupa menyalakannya kembali, tirai - tirai biru yang terpasang di jendela, aku juga lupa menutupnya. Semua itu bisa mendukung kita melakukan hasrat bercinta.

Aduh... kenapa bisa lupa sih kau ini Louis. Ayolah! Kau tidak mau pengidap amnesia~kan...

Sejenak pikiran ku kembali soal pintu. "Apakah sudah dikunci, sudah ku tutup, atau ...?!" Kenapa tidak ada ada kata - kata lagi yang terlintas di benak ku untuk bergumam. Dan kenapa aku masih saja tergagap - gagap bicara sendiri. Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Jadi, lupakan soal pintu.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8.00 am

Sinar matahari pagi telah menyingsing. Udara terasa semakin sejuk dan kemudian menjadi dingin. Mata ku sekilas tertuju pada pemandangan diluar sana lewat jendela - jendela.

Daun - daun berguguran dan berserakan kebawah. Apakah hari ini sudah musim gugur? Bukankah masih pertengahan musim semi? Benak ku berkata dalam batin sambil menyisir rambut pirang ku.

Aku kembali berpaling pada cermin. Namun, bayangan Fuuto sangat terlihat jelas lewat kaca ini. Pemuda itu masih tertidur pulas, dengan posisi tidur yang agak aneh, dan selimut serta bantal guling yang berantakan. Aku harus membersihkan kamar secepatnya. Tidak tau kenapa tangan ku terasa gatal jika ada sesuatu yang berantakan atau berserakan seperti ini, seraya aku ingin merapikan atau membersihkannya.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Hari dimana keluara Asahina dapat berkumpul bersama, berpiknik, dan menghabiskan waktu pekan dengan mengobrol bareng bersama yang lainnya. Hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari yang sudah ku tunggu - tunggu.

Tetapi, meskipun hari ini Fuuto libur sekolah, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan mata nya tertidur sampai teng jam 12 siang. Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah segalon air oleh ku, tak apa jika kasur ku basah kuyup.

Ku kenakan kain ungu (#maaf, namanya gak tau apa, yang pasti pakaian Louis digambarkan seperti di episode 9. Saat Louis jalan-jalan bersama Ema naik perahu). Kok jadi curhat O.o... Maafkan Author.

di leher ku, dan sebotol parfum Twilight ku semprotkan ke seluruh badan ku, agar kehadiran ku terasa nyaman dan harum saat berada di sekitar orang lain. Tak luput juga aku sedikit mengenakan eye liner agar terkesan lebih menawan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tukas Fuuto yang masih terlihat ngelindur

"Ya." jawab ku spontan

"Kau mau kemana? Kok udah rapi?"

"Bukankah hari ini ada acara piknik keluarga. Kau lupa soal itu, hm...?"

"Piknik?"

"Hn...?!"

* * *

**1 Jam kemudian**

"Asyik...! Piknik!" Wataru berseru - seru di sepanjang teras luar, sambil mengenggam sebatang lolipop dan boneka Bunny~nya.

"Kau senang piknik?" tanya Masaomi

"Ya! Ya! Aku sangat senang. Kakak, bawakan aku sedus marsmellow."

"Sudah ku siapkan untuk mu anak manis."

Mereka sudah bersiap - siap berkemas. Aku merasa hari ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang hidup ku, bagaimana tidak, pagi ini aku bisa melihat wajah - wajah mereka yang tampak berseri.

Keluarga Asahina terkumpul lagi, mereka sedang terjaga dalam keadaan suasana yang harmonis. Tapi kalau ditelik sedikit, rasanya cuma hubungan aku, Fuuto denga Yusuke sedikit retak.

Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji akan terus berpegangan teguh terhadap keinginan ku. Aku harus berdamai dengan Yusuke, dan Fuuto juga kelak sama seperti ku. Ya, ya aku pasti bisa.

Jadi, kau jangan membuat hatinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran mu Louis. Begitu juga dengan Fuuto yang masih slek dengan Yusuke, kau harus mendamaikan hati mereka.

Baiklah. Waktu nya berangkat. Aku bergumam sambil menjinjing keranjang.

"Mau dengan siapa?" tanya Masaomi

"Hn... Entahlah. Aku tidak tau."

"Bagaimana kalau dengan ku saja...?"

Aku sedikit memicingkan mata dan menatap heran. "Ma-maksud mu?"

Tanpa ku sadari, wajah Masaomi mendadak memerah. Dia sekejap langsung menghindar tatapan dari ku. Aku mengerjap heran.

Pemuda berambut coklat, berpakaian t-shirt putih polos, dengan jeans hitam dan sepatunya, sungguh terlihat elegant dan maskulin penampilan Masaomi hari ini. Akan tetapi, hanya dengan wajahnya yang baru pertama kali aku melihat dia blushing, wajahnya sungguh sangat manis. Dan kau tau? Baru sebentar saja aku melihatnya, hati ku sedikit terpikat lagi untuk memanggilnya sekali.

"Ehm... Ya, kau mau dengan siapa? Em... maksudnya kita pergi dengan ti-tiga mobil, kau mau ikut aku, Kaname, atau Tsubaki?"

"Tidak biasanya Masaomi bicara terbata-bata seperti itu pada ku." aku bergumam sambil memilin-milin rambut. "Mungkin, aku akan ikut dengan Kaname saja."

"De-dengan Kaname, ohh bagus. Tak apa."

Selepas dia menawarkan tumpangan pada ku, dan apa yang diharapkan respon dari ku tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, ia lalu beranjak pergi menuju mobil ke satu, dengan sedikit eskpressi yang terlihat...

Entahlah. Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku pun bergegas berjalan menuju mobil Mercedes yang berwarna silver mengkilat. Tiba sampainya aku di ambang pintu mobil, aku segera membukanya perlahan.

Namun aksi ku terhentak ketika seseorang memanggil ku. Mata ku terikat untuk melirik padanya.

"Dengan Kaname?"

"Ya. Kamu dengan siapa?"

"Tentunya aku mau disini. Aku tidak mau semobil dengan si rambut merah itu. Cih...!"

"Jangan menimbulkan keributan disaat moment seperti ini, Fuuto."

"Sudahlah, jangan sok menceramahi ku. Ayo masuk."

Dia membalas ku dengan nada ketus, dan disertai tatapan matanya yang terkesan tajam saat berpas-pasan dengan ku. Apa dia marah? Atau dia...

"Pagi Fuu-chan." sahut Ema ramah

"Hey manis. Pagi juga. Dimana Juli?" tanya ku keheranan

"Ohh, dia sudah ada didalam. Nii-chan mau naik mobil yang ini?"

"Ya. Sebareng dengan ku ya." jawab ku berseru sambil tersenyum dan lalu membelai rambut coklatnya.

"Ehem."

"Ehh... Fuuto-kun." sahut Ema

"Kau jangan membuat aku cemburu dong." Fuuto mendecak kesal

"... Maafkan aku, Fuu-chan." balas ku sambil mengusap rambutnya sekilas.

Baiklah. Kami pun segera berangkat berpiknik. Cuaca yang tampak bersahabat mendukung kita untuk menikmati hari pekan ini.

Berberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di lokasi piknik. Tempat yang sungguh indah, dikelilingi banyak bunga-bunga cantik, pohon-pohon yang hijau, serta udara yang segar dan bersih.

Ku hirup udara disini dalam-dalam. Aku sungguh menikmatinya.

Taman yang indah dan menawan, burung-burung bernyanyi-nyanyi di langit, serta suara percikan danau yang terdengar gemuruh.

Dalam sekejap membuat hati ku merasa nyaman. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang diri ku seakan-akan puas dengan semuanya.

Kaki ku berpijak di rumput-rumput yang hijau dan basah. Setelah itu, kami memutuskan untuk berpiknik di area sini.

Hikaru, dan Ema menggelarkan tikar diatas rerumputan. Bangku-bangku kecil kayu telah diletakan di pinggiran pohon sebagai tempat berteduh.

Aku mengambil keranjang rajutan yang berwarna kuning, dan setelah tikar digelar, aku dan Ema lalu mulai menyiapkan makanan, dll.

"Taman yang indah bukan?"

"Ya. Senin kau mulai kerja lagi, Ukyo?"

"Minggu ini dipercepat, aku juga besok sudah mulai bekerja. Banyak tuntutan tugas sebagai seorang pengacara. Bulan ini aku sangat sibuk. Mungkin cuma hari ini saja aku bisa beristirahat."

"Jangan memaksan diri, Ukyo, jangan kau jadikan pekerjaan mu lebih penting dari pada kesehatan mu."

"Ya. Terimakasih."

Setelah semua disajikan, kini kami keluarga Asahina mulai membuka acara makan-makan. (Ini yang aku inginkan ^.^)

Mereka tampak bahagia pagi ini. Mata ku mengintai satu per satu ekspressi dari ke 13 wajah itu. Semua tampak berseri, seperti ada gambar suka cita yang terlukis disetiap mereka. Aku cuma tersenyum tipis.

Lalu aku mulai menyantap sepotong sandiwich yang berisikan salad, keju, tomat, saus itu secara bersamaan kedalam mulut ku.

Hmm... lezat sekali. Perut ku terasa lebih baik setelah aku melahapnya dalam segigit.

Mata ku pun berpalimg pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memakai aksesoris dirambutnya, dia sangat terlihat jutek terhadap Wataru yang dari tadi mencoba menjailinya.

Tatapan yang dingin, senyuman yang sinis, serta bahasa tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Entahlah.

Sekarang kau jauh dari jangkauan ku. Kau duduk didekat pohon-pohon yang rindang, berseblahan dengan Ema dan Wataru.

Aku sangat tau gerak-gerik iris mata mu yang mencari kedua mata Ema. Aku tau kau ingin sekali diperhatikan oleh gadis idaman mu, kau takut jika diantara mereka berhasil memikat Ema, dan kau pasti akan marah dan cemburu.

Aku cukup merendahkan hati ku. Seharusnya kau terpikat dengan gadis secantik Ema, dan untuk apa kau bersusah payah mencari perhatian dari ku agar kau dapat diperlakukan berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Tetapi hati ku mulai khawatir, semua perkataan mu seakan-akan membuat aku jadi tidak percaya. Apa kau sedang bersandiwara, atau kau cuma mau menyenangkan hati ku saja, hanya dengan perlakuan mu yang lembut pada ku waktu itu.

Aku tau. Seharusnya aku tidak menyadarinya karena aku tau itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan aku tau kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan. Lidah ku seolah-olah tidak pernah berhenti mengucap untuk mengkritisi sesuatu. Kau tambah bingung? Sepertinya aku juga bingung dengan semua yang kukatakan tadi. Jadi kau lupakan saja.

Mereka tampak akrab, tawa dan candaan yang mereka ciptakan, sedikit membuat aku iri. Mereka sama-sama saling bertukar kasih, saling mencintai, dan saling menyanyangi. Aku melihat Masaomi yang sedang bercanda-canda dengan Wataru, Ukyo dan Hikaru yang sedang mengobrol, cukup serasi, Kaname yang sibuk menggodai Ema, Yusuke yang sedang mencoba PDKT terhadap Ema, Lori yang lagi menatap bunga-bunga, sepasang kekasih yang tampak terlihat mesra dan saling merangkul, tidak lain adalah Tsuba dan Azusa, Natsume, Subaru, dan terakhir Fuuto.

Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan yang lain. Tapi aku? Aku hanya duduk sendirian disini, mereka sangat terlihat jauh dari pandangan ku. Sejenak aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang kosong di hati ku.

Aku memang berbeda dari mereka. Dan kau akan tau itu.

Rasanya perasaan ku akan membaik jika aku melihat-lihat pemandangan disini atau setidaknya berkeliling-keliling. Gumam ku.

Aku berjalan menjauhi mereka, tapi tak sedikitpun dari mereka bertanya kepada ku. Aku merasa diri ku seakan-akan membutuhkan perhatian dari mereka. TIDAK! Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Sesampainya diri ku berpijak disuatu tempat yang cukup menakjubkan, sesekali mood ku menjadi membaik. Sebuah danau yang menjulang, serta perahu-perahu yang ditumpuk-tumpuk diatas tanah, membuat aku ingin sekali menaiki perahu itu dan menciprat-ciprat danau.

Aku berpaling pada ayunan kayu yang terpasang di dahan pohon rindang. Mengayunkan setiap gerakan secara pelan-pelan. Membuat diri ku agar tenggelam ke dalam arus yang tenang.

Mata ku menatap lurus ke langit, awan biru yang terlihat berwarna terang dan matahari yang mencorot tajam. Aku sedikit silau. Tetapi aku berada dinaungan pohon. Dan itu sedikit membuat aku tidak merasa kepanasan.

Didaerah sini sangat sunyi, sepi dan tenang, tak ada suara orang berbicara, tak ada bunyi-bunyi kebisingan, dan tak satupun orang yang berjalan-jalan diarea sini.

Aku berada di tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka. Perlahan-lahan pikiran ku terbawa kedalam lamunan ku. Aku memang seorang pemimpi, seorang pengkhayal, dan aku tak pintar berbicara. Aku memilih menjadi seorang yang pendiam karena aku takut ucapan ku menyakiti mereka. Memendamkan semua apa yang ku rasakan, menyembunyikan semua ekspressi ku, dan menghindar dari segala perbincangan.

Sepertinya aku cukup mengakhiri cerita ku sampai disini saja. Sudah saatnya aku harus melupakan segala kenangan dan memori-memori hidup ku.

Menghapus semua bait-bait dan paragraf setiap kalimat hari-hari yang sudah ku rangkaikan sedemikian rupa.

Mengubur perasaan ku terhadapnya untuk selamanya. Sekarang aku meminta Kau ajari aku untuk menghapuskan perasaan tidak wajar ini terhadapnya (baca: Fuuto)

Karena sudah begitu lama perasaan ku terus tumbuh dan sulit untuk dilenyapkan. Dan pertanyaannya, apakah aku bisa melakukan semua itu?

Aku ragu akan hal itu.

"Kau sendiri lagi?"

Seseorang yang telah membuat lamunan ku buyar dalam sekejap. Mata ku segera mendelik ke orang itu.

"Masao-nii...?" aku sontak kaget ketika kehadiran Masaomi yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang ku. Tubuh ku mendadak panas dingin tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Hn... tak apa. Aku cuma ingin menenangkan pikiran ku saja."

"Seharusnya kau berkumpul bersama kami, tidak perlu menyendiri seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku Masao-nii..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf pada ku." jawabnya parau

Aku terdiam sejenak atas perkataannya. Memilih untuk menundukan kepala ku dan menghindar dari tatapannya. Aku tidak mau kau melihat kesedihan ku yang terlukis di mataku.

Perdiaman kata-kata ku tak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang membuat tubuh ku perlahan menjadi hangat. Sesuatu yang lembut dan nyaman.

"Masao-nii...?"

Aku tergugup sesaat Masaomi mendadak memeluk ku dari belakang. Tubuh ku perlahan gemetaran. Aku sangat grogi ketika berhadapan dengan dia. Masalahnya setiap kali aku berada didekat dia, tak ada satupun kata yang bisa ku ucapkan. Aku sepertinya kehilangan kata-kata ku.

Ku mohon Masaomi, lepaskan aku. Kau membuat aku mau pingsan, mungkin kalau didepan ku ada cermin, aku langsung bisa melihat wajah ku yang sudah memerah seperti buah naga yang biasa di jual di toko-toko pinggiran.

"Le-le-lepaskan aku Masao-nii..."

"Aku akan membuat mu merasa nyaman didekat ku. Karena aku dokter, aku harus bisa menyembuhkan perasaan adik ku yang sedang sakit."

.

.

DHUENGG!

.

.

Ku mohon, _please, _bawakan aku kantong kresek hitam atau kardus apapun itu kepada ku, aku pasti akan cepat mengenakannya ke wajahku. Dan aku pasti cepat-cepat mengunci diri ku di toilet umum. Jika ada -_-

"Wajah mu memerah, apa kau sakit?"

"... A-anu, anu, to-tolong... a-aa..."

"Jangan bicara terbata-bata seperti itu. Kau membuat aku sulit memahami." Bisiknya. "Wajah mu ternyata sangat manis kalau ada noda merah di pipi mu. Boleh aku mencium mu?"

Aku pasti bilang TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Sampai akhir hayat ku tiba, aku tidak akan pernah menjawab YA. Kenapa Masaomi begitu frontal berkata seperti itu pada ku, kenapa dia begitu berani mengatakan seperti itu, atau...

Tolonglah, hentikan lelucon _bullshit _ini, Masaomi.

Entah kenapa saat dia memeluk diri ku, tubuh ini mendadak menjadi kaku seperti batu. Tidak bisa ku gerakan sedikit pun. Mungkin karena aku terlalu malu melihat wajah Masaomi.

Dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata ku, aku tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak mau.

Namun, hal itu tidak begitu lama, Masaomi mengibaskan rambut ku kesamping, lalu kain ungu yang kukenakan di leher ku, ditariknya perlahan-lahan.

Apa yang dia mau lakukan pada ku? Apa yang dia akan lakukan selanjutnya?

Ku mohon dengan sangat Masaomi, jangan lakukan apapun pada ku, aku takut seseorang melihat ku, terlebih lagi Fuuto. Aku tidak mau dia memergoki aku seperti ini bersama Masaomi.

Jangan buat hatinya kecewa karena mu Louis.

Akan tetapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa memberontak, kenapa tak ada satu pun kata yang terlintas di pikiran ku, agar bisa menghentikan ini semua.

Masaomi, ku mohon hentikanlah. Aku sangat memohon.

Tubuh ku merasa diikat oleh sesuatu dan aku sulit bergerak. Selemahkah itu diri ku?

Kedua tangannya melingkari pundak ku, dan aku cuma mencengkram kuat-kuat tangannya yang kokoh itu.

"Ma-masaomi... tolonglah." lirih ku

"..."

Sejenak aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut, basah, dan lunak menempel di bagian leher ku, sesuatu yang dingin dan perlahan menjadi hangat.

Dan aku baru menyadari, Masaomi mencium leher ku. Aku sekejap ingin tertawa, bukan karena nikmat atau enak, akan tetapi aku benar-benar geli. Aku seperti dihisap oleh seorang vampire setampan Edward Cullen. Jangan melucu!

Bibirnya menari-nari diarea leher ku, perlahan aku memiringkan kepala ku. Sekejap dengan perlakuan Masaomi kepada ku, aku seperti ingin lumer dalam ciumannya.

Tapi tetap saja hati ku berkeras. Cinta ku hanya untuk Fuuto. Fuuto, dan Fuuto. Titik. Sekali lagi titik.

Aku merasakan lidanya menjulur kebawah dan menjilat-jilat leher ku dengan sensual, sedikit aku mendesah pelan. Aku cuma bisa terpaku kedalam suasana ini, mencengkram kuat-kuat tangannya.

"Ma-Masao-nii..." Aku mendesah

Dia tidak menjawab ku, dan ia terus menyium leher ku. Tidak henti-hentinya hati ku ingin berteriak keras-keras bahwa AKU SANGAT GELI.

Kumohon hentikan Masaomi, kau membuat aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kau mau aku seperti Wataru, atau kau memperlakukan ku sama seperti adik bungsu mu? Jangan bergurau Masaomi.

Sedikit demi sedikit, bibirnya menaiki kearea telinga ku, lalu menuju wajah ku. Namun, ia terhentak berhenti sejenak. Saat kedua mata coklatnya berhasil menemukan mata ku, dia menatap lekat-lekat kearah ku, tatapan yang sangat dalam, sendu, dan pandangan yang menawan. Kami berdua sama-sama saling menatap, dan itu cukup lama. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang terlontar dari mulut kami berdua. Kami sama-sama saling membisu.

"Aku mencintai mu, Louis, sebagai seorang laki-laki..." katanya

"A-apa...? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Aku tidak tau apa yang dia katakan atau lebih tepatnya lagi aku sedang berpur-pura tidak mendengar agar dia mengulanginya. Namun sebenarnya aku benar-benar jelas apa yang dia katakan, tapi aku sangat tidak yakin kalau Masaomi berkata seperti itu. Apa dia sedang melucu?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Usia yang jauh lebih atas dari ku, sikap yang dewasa, dan pria berkharismatik itu mana mungkin melucu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Louis. Aku mencintai mu sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Aku melongo dan menganga. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tapi saat dia menyatakan seperti itu, hati ku semakin bertambah kecewa. Bukan karena aku tidak suka, akan tetapi, aku sangat tersiksa jika jatuh cinta dengan seorang lelaki. Padahal aku mencoba untuk menjadi lelaki normal.

Sangat disayangkan Masaomi. Tampang mu yang keren, maskulin, gagah, baik, peduli, dan berkharismatik, kenapa kau harus menyukai seorang pria seperti ku. Padahal diluar sana banyak wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku. Atau aku lebih setuju kau dengan Ema saja. Kau seharusnya mencintai Wataru lebih dari pada aku. Ku pikir kau cocok menjadi ayah bagi Wataru.

Dan kau tak perlu menyatakan cinta pada ku, karena aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakan semua itu.

Masaomi sekejap mencium bibir ku. Aku merasakan perisa manis yang ada dibibirnya, mungkin dia habis minum teh atau minuman kepunyaan Wataru.

Lembut dan basah. Ciuman yang diberikan Masaomi sangat lembut dan tidak kasar. Tidak seperti Fuuto yang terlalu agresif saat mencium ku. Diriku semakin tenggelam akan ciumannya. Membiarkan itu mengalir begitu saja.

Maafkan aku Fuuto, aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk menyakiti mu. Dan diri ku yang lemah ini, aku sangat menyalahkan diri ku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menkhianati ku, Louis. Kenapa kau melakukan itu dengannya. Kau milik ku, Louis, kau milik ku. Kau akan selalu jadi milik ku untuk selamanya. Tak akan pernah ku biarkan dia menyentuh mu lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Mungkin aku akan sedikit membuat permainan yang bisa menyakiti mata mu. Kau akan sakit melihatnya, Masaomi."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Hallo selamat datang di fanifct chapter ke dua saya. Sangat-sangat maaf jika kelanjutan cerita ini agak gak nyambung. Entahlah. Tapi aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang mau membaca fict saya. **

**Dan mohon dimaafkan bila banyak kata yang kurang berkenan, atau OOC, terlebih lagi pada Louis. Maaf juga kalau cerita ini genrenya gak nyambung. Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter ke 3.**

**Dimohon Review nya YA ~~~ Mina tetap menunggu. Yang mau kritik, saran, pesan, atau Flame sekalipun saya terima dengan senang hati.**


End file.
